


The Price of War

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, wind up lord vaxxos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The 1/6 scale, limited edition clockwork Lord Vaxxos is an action figure that has reached near mythical status in collector's circles. Photocopies of scans of photos have been passed from forum to forum, but few have ever set eyes on it. And now, Prompto has it. He cannot believe-- Wait, Noct, what are you doing with that hammer?





	The Price of War




End file.
